Feelings?
by loretta loves sherlock
Summary: After Sherlock comes back he ends up on a new adventure. The adventure of feelings. He starts to care for her and have feelings. Will he find out how to stop them or just to let them take over him? Lets find out by join him on this adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Have you ever felt something that you couldnt explain?**_

_**I have. I mean I've never thought I would come back and start to love or care about someone...**_

_**I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you what happen after I came back.**_

"SHERLOCK!" Sherlock looked behind him to see who was yelling his name. When he looked behind him he was smaked in the head by something. He was out for hors it seemed. He woke up seeing Molly on the floor by the Body he was looking at.

"Molly?" He couldnt see that great.

_**Whoever hit me got me good**__._ Sherlock said to himself as he crawled his way to Molly's side.

"Molly." he rolled her onto her back and made sure she was breathing.

"Good your breathing." Sherlock giggled to himself. He scooped Molly into his arms and lefted her off the ground. As he caried her to one of the metal slabs John walked in.

"Sher... What happen?"

"John she's fine just let her sleep."

"Sherlock sit down your head has a cut. I'll be right baack to fix it." John went to the Aid kit.

"John I'm fine."

"Sherlock your not fine! You have a cut on your head now shut up. What happen anyways?"

" I dont remember... One minute I was talking to Molly then someone yelled my name. I looked behind me then got hit in the head really hard. Then woke up to Molly laying on the floor." Sherlock didnt move till John was done with the cut on his head.

"Sherlock you are insane. Well I have a date. Just dont do anything stupid and keep an eye on Molly."

Sherlock looked over to Molly and sighed.

Hours went by as Sherlock started to ivestgate what happen to hime and Molly. He was to busy think when He jumped at the touch of someone touching his shoulder.

"Molly! Your awake."

"Yes I am?" Molly looked confused but once she saw that Sherlock had a cut she went into panick.

"Sherlock! Are you ok?"

"Molly I'm fine John said I will be ok. Now how much do you remember from what happen in today?" Molly was silent for a couple of minutes then she told him everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 weeks after the incident**

221B was quiet for a bit till the sound of an angry detective storming up the stairs.

"John I don't see why someone would get mad for just a little mark on a car."

"Well you wouldn't understand." Sherlock rolled his eyes and hanged his coat and scarf up behind the door. John gave out a loud sigh and just finished his day of cleaning some of the mess from the last case. Sherlock picked up his violin and played some music by the window.

They didn't talk to each other till the sound of Sherlock's cell phone going off.

"Sherlock you going to answer that?" Sherlock didn't answer him.

"Fine I will."

John grabbed his phone and answered it. When he did before he could say something the person on the other side answered first.

"Molly?" Sherlock turned to John and took the phone away from him.

"Molly is the test done?" he waited for her to answer

"I don't... I... There's a problem..."

"Molly is everything alright? You sound a little scared? And why are you whispering?" John looked up at Sherlock. Lestrade came up to the door, before he could say anything John told him to stop.

"No I'm not ok... I'm stuck in one of the closets. But Sherlock there's someone in the room."

"Ok just stay quiet John and I are heading there now." Sherlock hanged up and put his coat one.

"John, Lestrade we need to go to Brats right now." John grabbed his coat and followed the detective down the stairs. Lestrade let out a sigh and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

The lights were off the only light that came in was from the hallway and the computers. John and Lestrade went in first to make sure no one was there and behind them was Sherlock. He pulled out his phone and called Molly's cell.

"Sherlock?"

"Molly what closet?"

"There's only one."

Sherlock rolled his eye's and scan the room with his flash light.

"Sherlock!" John and Lestrade turned to find him be the closet knocked out. There was someone standing above him.

"Molly?" Sherlock moaned at the pain as he sat up.

"Sorry...I thought you..." Sherlock held a hand to her and she stopped talking.

"Sherlock are you ok?" John helped Sherlock to his feet. Sherlock didn't say another. He turned to Molly put his hands on her hips and pulled her behind him.

"Sherlock what's wrong?" John moved next to Sherlock.

"Lestrade take Molly to Baker street tell Mrs. Hudson to keep an eye on her. John you and me are going to chase an old friend." Before Lestrade could say a word they were gone.

"Molly let's get you out of here." Molly and Lestrade headed out.

* * *

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John watched his friend lay on the ground smelling the ground.

"Finding who Molly was hiding from."

"I figured that.'

"This isn't just some normal person John. Molly wouldn't have called me and she would have contacted the security first."

"So what you're saying is..."

"That this person is trying to become another criminal that loves to play games..." Sherlock and John looked at the side wall of a building to see IOU spray painted on the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Hudson was talking to Molly in her kitchen when she heard Sherlock and John coming in. The to women were going to say something but they didn't when they heard John stomping up the stairs and slamming a door shut. Sherlock sat on the first step and just sat there saying nothing.

"Looks like another one. I can't imagine how Sherlock is going to act when John moves out to live with Mary..."

"Has it been like this everyday?"

"Nope just off and on. You should talk to Sherlock. It would mean a lot to him even though he doesn't show it."

Molly sighed and decided to sit down next to the consulting detective.

"Why is feelings so important to have? I mean it's just a waste of time. Don't they get on your nerves sometimes?"

Molly didn't know if she should answer or just listen to him.

"Molly?"

"Yeah."

"Never mind. Stupid question just ignore everything I say."

"Sherlock its in human nature to have feelings."

"Not for me." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock I bet you do have feelings but you just don't want to show them."

Sherlock stayed silent. He looked at Molly and gave a weak smile. Molly gave him a smile back.

"Well we... I should make sure you get home safely than." Sherlock stood up and helped Molly up.

"Why did I come here then?"

"Mrs. Hudson needed someone to talk to." Sherlock gave her a smile making Molly giggle.

"You had me here to talk to her because when ever John was gone you never talked to her." Molly giggled and follow Sherlock out the door.

Sherlock had gotten them a cab to her place.

* * *

_**See that's where it started. I mean was I supposed to say "yes I have feelings that I'm hiding from anyone." I didn't want to let anyone know what was I supposed to say. I guess the weak smile was ok. I'm the Great Sherlock Holmes! I don't need feelings or have any... Do I?**_

Sherlock's mind was racing of questions about the conversation him and Molly had on the first step. He looked over to Molly, she was looking out the window. She looked so beautiful... Wait no don't think like that. Your Sherlock Holmes. No...

"Sherlock are you ok?"

Shot she's notice what am I going to do? Come on your Sherlock Holmes think of something...

"Sherlock?"

"Nothing... Oh we're at your place."

"Ok? I will see you tomorrow at Bart's then?"

"Yep."

"Bye."

"Bye." Sherlock sighed when she had went into her flat. Sherlock told the cabbie to go back to 221b baker street. Sherlock didn't even speak for the rest of the day. He was so busy thinking about what just had happen.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Morning John."

"Sleep good for once?"

"Hmm."

John and Sherlock didn't say anything to each other for a few hours. John had notice that the look on Sherlock's face wasn't any look he remembers.

"Sherlock? Are you ok?" Sherlock was quiet for a few seconds till he spoke up.

"John can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" John looked puzzled. Something was going on in Sherlock mind. Sherlock took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Do you ever get this funny feeling in your stomach when you see someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it!"

"Sherlock..."

"I mean I could say anything to her and felt fine after..."

The room went silent for a minute. Sherlock watched John start to giggle.

"Sherlock are you saying you have feelings?" John said with a smile on this face.

Sherlock looked down and let out a sigh as he shook his head yes. John all the sudden broke out laughing. Sherlock looked at him with a face of confusion.

"What!?"

"Nothing... So who is it?"

* * *

Molly was in the morgue working on some samples when Sherlock and John walked in.

"Morning John, Sherlock!"

"Morning Molly."

Sherlock didn't say anything to her. John started to giggle at him.

"Sherlock? Aren't you going to say morning to Molly?" John said with a smile.

"Morning... Molly."

"Morning." They all went back to work.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS **

"Well. Sherlock I got to head out."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date with Mary. Remember?"

John had left Sherlock alone with Molly.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

Sherlock stopped what he was doing and look at Molly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just don't seem like yourself today."

Molly turned back to her work. Sherlock sat there on the stool watching Molly work. He smiled at her when she looked up at him.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Your staring at me..."

"Oh... Sorry... I was..."

"Was what?"

"You look great today."

"Thanks?"


	6. Chapter 6

"John I need someone to work with!"

"No Sherlock I had to cancel last week. I'm not canceling this one too."

"Then who am I going to work with?!" John sighed and thought for a minute.

"Have Molly help you." As soon as John said her name Sherlock's head shot up. John started to laugh.

"Come on Sherlock. You can't avoid her thinking it's going to stop feelings."

"Yes I can... Ok maybe not."

"Just asked her to help out. It's not that hard to say or are you to in love to say it?"

"Will you just leave instead of picking on me!"

John left Sherlock only in their flat. This gave Sherlock some time to think.

* * *

Molly turned around with a pile of paper in her arms when she just . She didn't hear or see Sherlock come in. As she had jumped the papers went everywhere.

"Sherlock... you scared me..." Molly collected all the papers and went around Sherlock to put them away.

"So is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"You get off in 30 minutes right?"

"Yes?"

"Great you will help me on a case tonight. I will meet you outside of Bart's in 30 minutes." Before Molly could say anything Sherlock was already out the door.

* * *

Sherlock's phone went off as he waited for Molly to get out of work.

"Yes John?"

"So how did it go?"

"It went fine. After I said everything I left."

"Wait you didn't wait to see if she would say yes or no?"

"Nope... Am I supposed to?"

"Yes!"

"Oh... Got to go."

"Bye."

"Yep. Bye" Sherlock hung up and turned around to face Molly.

"Molly!"

"Yes?"

"You ready."

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

"Molly I told you to aim on the other side not at me."

"Oh just shut up and sit down." Sherlock sat down on his couch.

"Where..."

"Behind you." Molly grabbed the first Ad kit and sat next to Sherlock.

"Ok take off your shirt. I'll be right back." Sherlock watched Molly go into the kitchen as she got a wet cloth. As Molly returned to the living room she stopped moving and breathing as Sherlock removed his dress shirt.

"Molly! MOLLY!"

"Oh sorry."

"Bring me my phone its in my coat."

"Ok." Molly grabbed his phone, sat next to him, handed it to him and started to work on his right arm.

"Yes?"

"Sherlock! Are you ok? Lestrade texted me and told to me everything."

"I"M... Ow! That hurts!" Sherlock said to Molly.

"Sorry Sherlock."

"Sherlock who's there?"

"Molly" Sherlock said with a tiny cry of pain.

"Oh. Molly is there."

"Oh shut up John!"

"Sorry. I will be home in a couple of hours ok?"

"Yes! Ow! Bye"

"Bye. and be careful with her." John said with a laugh and then hanged up. Sherlock sighed.

"Ok. Finished." Sherlock watched Molly clean up everything. Molly looked over to him and smiled. Sherlock smiled back.

"What?" Molly giggled.

"Nothing."

"Then why... Do you keep watching me?" Molly said with a smile. Sherlock stood up from the couch and walked over to Molly.

"Sherlock?" Molly step back as Sherlock got closer to her. Sherlock trapped her between him and the wall.

"Sherlock? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Are you fine?"

"No... Well... Your kind of really close to me..."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Molly tried not to look into Sherlock's eyes but she couldn't think right. Sherlock was really close to her, he has no shirt on. What was she supposed to do.

"Molly?" Sherlock looked to the ground.

"Yes?" Sherlock looked back up to Molly. They looked at each other for a while. Sherlock moved his left hand on the wall Molly was against and the other hand he moved up towards Molly's face.

"Sherlock what are you..."

"I don't know. I can't stop... I think?" Before Molly could say anything their lips met. It lasted for 5 seconds then Sherlock slowly pulls away. They looked at each other for a while.

"I... I need to get home." Molly said pushing Sherlock away as she goes out the door.

"Wait. Molly?!" Molly didn't stop she keep going. On the way towards the door John walked in.

"Hi Molly?" Molly pushed passed him and went outside and grabbed a cab.

"Molly wait!" Before Sherlock could stop her John stopped him.

"Go back into the flat and get a shirt on! We will talk about this after that!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**I wasn't planing on uploading only one till next week but I think I need too.**_

_**I miss my cat Smokie. He had to go to a new home, he never got to watch Sherlock with me. Wishing I would have when I still had him. He was a great cat, I hope he is doing great right now. Miss you baby boy. This chapter I'm doing for my baby boy Smokie. :( 3**_

"Do you want to explain what just happen!"

"I don't want to take about it."

"No Sherlock you will talk about it!"

"Why should I!?"

"Molly just ran out of the flat Sherlock!" Sherlock punched a wall. He didn't know what was going on. His mind was all over the place. So much emotions were coming so fast that he never felt before. Lestrade came up to the flat but John told him to say at the door. They both looked over to a Sherlock that was crying and full of anger at the same time.

"Sherlock?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh come on Sherlock!"

"Lestrade you're not helping.!"

"Sorry John."

"Sherlock come on. Just go to bed get some rest. We will talk about this tomorrow."

Sherlock got up, walked into his bedroom and slammed his door shut.

"Gosh its like dealing with a teenage boy." John looked at Lestrade with a look like ' you just noticed that'.

_**Love you my baby boy. Going to miss you. Hope too visit you at your new home soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This going to be harder for me to upload new chapters. I start school in 2 weeks. I have band camp all this week then next week I have a football(aka american football) game to play at pre game and half time. So busy for a long time. I am doing better after not getting any sleep the night on Aug. 20 of 2013. I wrote a lot I think two chapters. One of them is long the other isn't. Still havent gotten any Ideas for Molly and Sherlock. I want to know what my reads want to see happen. I would love to hear your ideas.**_

Few weeks have now passed since Molly and Sherlock shared a kiss. Neither of them talked to each other since. Sherlock never went to the morgue... Well. Once in a while he would. Sherlock was working on any case they had for him, and was always playing his violin. He did the cases to keep his mind focused, and played violin after a long day. All the music he played were romantic and sad. John was starting to think Sherlock was very ill. He didn't act like this towards Irene.

John was talking on the phone once Sherlock sat in his chair and started to play a sad/romantic song.

"I'm doing great. How are you doing"

"I'm fine. Still the same Molly."

"That's great." John said into the phone as he sat in his chair across from Sherlock.

"How is he?"

"He is the Great detective all day till night when he is like a teenage boy who just found out about feelings towards girls."

"I didn't mean to walk out like that. I didn't know what to do... Well. I do... But..."  
"Don't worry I knew what you meant."

"I have to get back to work John."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." John hanged up, lean back in his seat and looked at Sherlock. He stopped play while John was on the phone.

"Was that her?"

"Her?"

"Yes! M... Moll..."

"Oh! Molly! Yes. That was her."

"Sherlock she didn't mean to run from you. She was just a little... its hard to explain."

"How is she?"

"She is doing great." Sherlock lean farther into his chair and looked towards the door.

"Sherlock you do know you need to talk to her soon."

"I know."

"Why don't you do that today." John got up and handed Sherlock his scarf and coat.

* * *

Molly was just getting ready to end her shift for the day when she bumped into Sherlock on her way out.

"Oops. Sorry... Sherlock!" Molly's face light up once she noticed who she had bumped into.

"Your heading home?"

"Yes. Why are you asking? You should know that already?" Molly said with a giggle. Sherlock and her walk to the elevator.

"Yes I did know. I just want you to say you were." Sherlock said stepping into the elevator with Molly.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for kissing you that night. I didn't know how to stop it, but I don't regret the kiss." Molly looked at him in shock.

"Wait! You mean... You liked kissing me?" Molly waited for her answer but Sherlock only gave her a yes shake from his head. Molly looked a the ground and back up to meet Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock smiled at her and she smiled back. As the elevator doors open they walked out with Sherlock's left hand locked together with Molly's right hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"So that's all what happen?"

"Yes John!"

"Ok." John said rolling his eyes

"What?"

"Nothing." John couldn't help but start to giggle

"Mommy would be so happy to hear that her little boy has finally decided to act like a normal teenage boy." Mycroft said. John stop laughing and watch the two Holmes brothers.

"Oh shut up Mycroft!"

"You never wanted to be a normal teenage boy. That's why you always got into fights."

"Hey! They throw the first punch at me!"

"Still Sherlock! I got kicked out of school just because you! I wanted to stop the fight Sherlock not get pulled into it!"

"I told you I had it under control."

"Sure! So your saying is that with you on the ground getting kicked at and punched is what you call under control." The room went silent. John was by the door when Molly came up the steps. He told her to come quietly.

"John what's wrong?"

"Shh."

"Well. That still doesn't mean it was my fault for you to get kicked out!"

"Yes it did Sherlock! Just because I pulled Jake from you then he punches me, and I punch him back. That's way Sherlock! If you would have just listen to what mom and I..." Sherlock interrupted is brother.

"What you and mom said!? You never did anything! You just blamed everything on me! Oh and mom was the same! You always yelled at me telling me I was just like our father! You always said I was going end up leaving my family without telling them where I went or anything! Just like our father did! You don't know how it feels to be so different and wasnt loved from family Mycroft! And you were able to go back to the school in a month Mycroft! But I didn't mom just stood there yelling at me and telling me how much I was just like our father! You don't know how it feels to have a family that doesn't love you!" Sherlock shouted at Mycroft. Everyone didn't move or say anything.

"Sherlock..."

"NO! You don't have anything to say!" As Sherlock said he turned around and grabbed his scarf and coat. He pushed John out-of-the-way glazed at Molly and just walked past her going down the stair. They all stood there then they heard the sound of Sherlock slamming the main door.

"Would you please explain what just happen!"

"Nothing to worry about John."

"No! This got to stop. Tell me right know what is wrong with you too!" John said to Mycroft.


	11. Chapter 11

As John and Mycroft started to talk, Molly had left to find Sherlock. After she spent an hour trying to contacted him she had gotten a text from him finally.

**Come to Bart's morgue.**

**SH**

* * *

_**Few minutes later**_

"Sherlock?"

"Don't turn on the lights leave them off!"

"Are you ok?"

"Sure... What can I say... Maybe I am just like my father."

"Sherlock don't day that."

"Why? You don't know who my father was." Molly sat on the floor with Sherlock behind one of the lab tables.

"Well. Then tell me about your father."

"Why do I need to tell you? Can't you tell what type of person he was? Just look at me and Mycroft! We never get along most of the time. Just like my father. He doesn't get along with people very well."

"Sherlock. I can tell you one thing. You are nothing like your father."

Molly grabbed one of Sherlock's hands and held it in hers. Sherlock looked at their hands then to her.

"How am I nothing like my father?"

"Because you haven't left Mrs. Hudson, John, Lestrade and even though you were so horrible to me. You never left me."

Sherlock look at Molly's eyes and moved his other hand to brush against her cheek. Molly smiled at him. His free hand that brush again her cheek cup her face into that hand. He then he pulled her face closer to him as his other leaves Molly's hand and cups her face into it on the other side. He pulled her into a soft kisses at first then he stood up and helped Molly up. He moved closer to her and trapped her between him and the lab table.

Sherlock put one hand on the lab table next to Molly's side and the other hand on her face pulling her in for more longer soft kisses that lead to deep long kisses. As Sherlock deepen the kisses Molly smiled and put her arms around his neck. One hand on his neck the other in playing in his hair. As Sherlock deepen the kiss even harder his hand that was on her face, was now on her back pulling her even closer to him.

Molly pulled away from the kiss Sherlock's hand playing with her shirt.

"Sherlock... Not here." She said giggling.

"Ok then your flat."

"Wait! What?"

"You said not here, so let's go to your place." Sherlock said grabbing her hand and pulling her to follow him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock walked into the flat around 11 at night. He thought John was asleep, but John wasn't sleeping. Instead JOhn was waiting for him to return home.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh... Just getting some air after yelling at Mycroft."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well. You have some lipstick on your neck, you smell like Molly's perfume, and your hair and clothes are messy."

Sherlock didn't say anything he just looked at the ground.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES!"

"What? Did I do something wrong? You think I left her there? Didn't you?"

"Yes! You can't just have sex with her and leave her."

"I didn't leave her. She said I should go. So I did. She didn't want you to think I went missing or killed."

John didn't say a word.

"John? Why are you treating me like I'm a teenage boy?"

"Mycroft told me every thing."


	13. Chapter 13

_**2 years later.**_

"Killer comes into the house looking for the item. He doesn't know that the victim was home. So the killer panicked and kills the victim."

"Sir?" A kid raised his hand.

"Its Mr. Holmes, and yes Timmy?"

"Shouldn't the killer have this plan to do on a day when the victim isn't home?"

"Yes but..." The sound of a school bell went off. "We will finish this lesson tomorrow."

All the students left the class room. Sherlock was getting ready to leave when his dear old friend John was at the door.

"John!"

"Hey. What in the world are you doing teaching kids?"

"I'm not. I'm a sub."

"Oh. So you ready for your big day?" Sherlock looked at John with panick.

"Come on Sherlock. You guys have been together for two years. You have a kid and you have yet to get married."

"I know. I just didn't see this coming when I came back to london after being dead."

"Well. The world loves to throw surprises at us." Sherlock gave John a weak smile.

"Don't worry I'm going to be there next to you the whole time."

"Thanks. So how are you and Mary doing?"

"Great. She had twin baby girls. How's Molly and the little one?"

"Their great. Chris is going to stay with Mrs. Hudson when Molly and I are gone. Are you coming to baker street?"

"Oh. Yes sorry. forgot." Sherlock and John walked out of the school and got into the cab.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this isnt another chapter. I thought I would end it there. I have never gotten so many veiws on anything before. Thanks so much. If you really want me to keep going please tell me. IF you also have any ideas for a new story you would like me too do I would be glad to hear them. Thankz.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sherlock Holmes!"

Sherlock didn't know what he got himself into but Molly wasn't so happy anymore.

"Yes Molly?"

"What the heck is in Chris's room!"

"Well Its called a bed.."

"Sherlock he is only 3 years old!"

"I had a twin bed at that age."

"Sherlock he isn't you!"

"I never said he was Molly!" Sherlock stood up and walked to the kitchen were Molly was standing.

"I know, but u treat him like he is!"

" I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am I! Tell me what I have done!"

"Sherlock everything! You have already reading him these insane college class books! He isn't you! Let him be a kid!"

Sherlock didn't say anything he looked at Molly. He tighten his fist.

"Sherlock you can't be treating him like this! You need to be a true father to him!"

"How am I supposed to do that Molly! Tell me how to do my job.! I'm Sherlock Holmes the worlds great and only consulting detective in the world.!"

"Sher…."

"NO! DON'T YOU SHERLOCK ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE BEING ME!"

Molly went to say something but Sherlock cut her off.

"No! DON'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU ALWAYS TELL ME HOW TO DO THINGS MOLLY!"

Sherlock put his coat and scarf on and left the flat also slamming the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Sherlock was walking around for a while. He didn't answer his phone at all, but the only time he did was to check for time. Molly tried calling but he wouldn't answer.

"Sherlock?" He looked up at the sound of John's voice.

"John!" John looked at him with a questionable look as Sherlock hugged him.

"Molly asked me to look for you. She said that you aren't answering your phone." Sherlock didn't say anything to him.

"Sherlock…?"

"Why is it easy for you normal people than for me it's always turns into a destroy."

"Sherlock you work different from everyone."

"I know that…"

"You need to head back. Molly is starting to freak out." Sherlock sighed and walked with John back to 221B backer street.

Molly was in Chris's room getting him read for bed. Sherlock stood there at the door of his room watching her put Chris to bed. He smiled a little as he left and sat in his chair with his violin in his arm. Molly jumped at the sound of the violin playing. She sighed as she left he sons room and leaned against the kitchen table.

"So John did find you."

"Yes he did."

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"You already know why Molly."

"Yes I do…" Molly watched him sit there.

"Molly please stop staring at me."

"Why" Molly said with a smile on her face. Sherlock sighed as he put his violin beside him and stood from his chair. Molly keep eye contact with her husband as he came towards her.

"I don't like it." Sherlock smiled.

"Well… Maybe I don't like it you watching me." Sherlock giggled at her and put his arms around her waist.

"Nope. You don't deserve a kiss."

"Come on. I came back that counts right?" Molly giggled at him. Sherlock pulled her close.

"Fine.." Sherlock kissed her before she could even finish saying anything. Sherlock deepened the kiss and pulled Molly even closer to him. Molly pulled away as her phone went off.

"Can you just let it ring?"

"No Sherlock." Molly loosen herself from Sherlock's grip. Sherlock followed Molly to their room. Before Molly could grab her phone, Sherlock grabbed it. He sent them to voicemail and turned her cellphone off.

"Sherlock!"

"Nope."

"Give me my phone." Molly went to grab it but Sherlock had slid it into his pants pocket. Sherlock pulled her close to him. Molly giggle as Sherlock gave her small kiss on her neck.

"I love you…" Sherlock giggled and pulled her even closer to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A year later.**

"Well isn't it great to see you to working together again."

"Yes it is Lestrade. It's nice to see you again."

"thanks John."  
"Ok. Chatting is done now. Lets get back to the case please." Lestrade and John giggled as they followed Sherlock into the house.

"Two people went into the house yesterday. And only one came out this morning."

"Murder!"

"What?"

"The person that came out murder the other. There was a big fight. The man found out his girlfriend was pregent with some other man's child. He got angry yeld hit her so she fought back. She ends up killing her boyfriend, panics and just leaves the body here." John starts to laugh as he remember the good old times.

"I will take your word on that. So what do we do next?"

"Find out who the girlfriend is! Now I need to get going or I'm going to be late for my son's birthday." Sherlock said as he left the crime scene and headed home.

Sherlock came into the flat and before he could talk his scarf or coat off he already had someone jumping onto him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey." Sherlock said as he picked his son up into his arms. Molly came out of the kitchen and smiled at the view.

"Solved it then?"

"Yes. It was an easy one. Girlfriend kills her boyfriend." Molly giggled as she took Chris from Sherlock's arms. Molly went into the kitchen and put Chris in his high chair.

"John will be here later with Mary and the twins by the way." Sherlock said as he came up behind Molly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks for telling me that now." Sherlock smiled and kissed her neck.

"Daddy! Sick." Sherlock and Molly giggled.

"I'm sick. What are you eating there?" Sherlock pointed at the food in front of his.

"Mommy's bad food." Chris giggled.

"Ok. thanks for telling me I make bad food Chris."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too." Sherlock smiled as he took his coat and scarf off.

"Mommy? Daddy hasn't forgotten my birthday right?"

"No I haven't why would I?" Sherlock said as he came back into the kitchen with Mrs. Hudson.

"Molly you have done a great job on keep this place clean."

"Thanks."

"How is my little guy doing" Mrs. Hudson picked Chris from his high chair.

"Hey! Don't start without us uncle Sherlock!" There were voices of to twins running up the stairs.

"I wouldn't do that." Sherlock said as a picked up one of the twin girls.

"Now you are Lily?"

"NO! I'm Emily silly." The little girl giggled.

"Are you sure?"

"You aren't that smart Uncle Sher…" Sherlock looked down at the little girl by his feet.

"Are you sure about that Lily?"

John laughed at the view of Sherlock holding onto one of his little girls.


	18. Chapter 18

**Month later.**

Sherlock was on a case with John on the other side of London.

"So you did you talk to Molly last night about the baby?"

"Yes… I did."

"And?"

"Every thing is alright John…"

"Ok. Just worried that you're not read to take on two kids."

"John. Look at how far I've gotten with just the one." John started to giggle.

"What's so funny?!" Sherlock shined his flash light on John's face.

"I remember how long it got me to get you to finally ask Molly to be your wife."

"Oh! Shut up!" Sherlock turned around and kept walking. Sherlock didn't see who was coming but the last thing he remember.

"SHERLOCK!" Then everything went black.

'_**Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up daddy! Mommy is crying daddy!'**_

"We need everyone out of here John! Get out now!"

John led Molly and Chris out of the hospital room.

"We're loosing him! He's slipping into a coma!"

'_**(Sherlock was laying on the ground with molly next to their new-born baby as they watched Chris play in the sand.) Daddy! Your bleeding!'**_

"Clear!" The doctor took a defibrillator onto Sherlock's chest.

"Again!"

* * *

John was outside the room with Molly, Chris, and Mycroft.

"Uncle John?"

"Yes Chris?"

"Is my daddy going to be ok?" John looked up at Molly then to Mycroft.

"Know what Chris? Why don't you and your uncle Mycroft go for a walk in the hospital while I talk to your mom ok?" Chris smiled and follow his uncle.

"John… I can't do this by myself." Molly said letting tears fall from her face. John went to say something to Molly but the doctor came out of the room and shout it behind him.

"He's alright?"

"Are you the wife Molly I guess?"

"Yes?" the doctor looked at John then to Mycroft and Chris who had come back when they saw the doctor come out of the room.

"I'm sorry we tried to do everything we can." The doctor looked down to the ground.

"No!" Molly started to let tears out even more. Chris looked at his mother then to Mycroft.

"Is my daddy alright?" John looked at chris…

"Doctor! He has a beat!" The doctor spun back around into the room.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mommy when is daddy going to wake up!?"

"Soon Chris." Molly said looking at a sleeping Sherlock in a hospital bed.

"Mommy will he be awake before the baby is here?"

"Yes sweetie." Molly said with a smile.

"Hey Chris lets leave your mom and dad alone for a while ok?" Mycroft took Chris out of the room.

"Sherlock? Please… I cant do this on my own." Molly said holding onto Sherlock's hand.

"I thought you were dead when I got the phone call that you had been shot during your case." Molly held back some tears

"Please don't leave me now!"

* * *

"Molly!" Sherlock started to yell in his room. Molly was sleeping in the chair next to the bed.

"Molly!" Molly woke up and looked at Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Your awake!" Molly said as she scooted closer to Sherlock.

"Where's John? Is he ok?"

"Yes. He is with Chris right now. Don't worry." Molly let tears slide down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I thought I had lost you"


	20. Chapter 20

**YEAR LATER**

"Sherlock!"

"John over here!" Sherlock and John were out on an other case.

"So how is the new baby?" John was looking at the dead body on the ground.

"So much work. Molly goes back to work in a month. So im suck with watching Stormi."

"I still don't understand why you guys named her that." Sherlock looked at John with a weird face.

"Hey! No one asked you to tell me what I need to name my daughter!"

"Sherlock breath. Sorry."

"Anyway let's get done with this one please."

"Fine. Natural causes. No signs of murder so I'm thinking that the old woman needs to visit the doctors soon." John said turning to where Sherlock was but he was gone already.

"I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT!"

Sherlock arrived at 221b backer St.

"Hello!" Sherlock said walking into the flat

"Daddy!" Chris comes running out of the kitchen and jumping into his dads arms.

"Hey there"

"Missed you daddy."

"I missed you too" Sherlock looks up to see Molly smiling at the view. Sherlock stands up and walks over to her and kisses her.

"EW! Daddy mommy gross!" Chris puts his hands over his eyes. Molly and Sherlock giggle at him.

"Where is she?"

"She is sleeping finally." Sherlock looks over to Chris.

"Ok little guy let's get you to bed." Sherlock leads Chris to his room and the babies room.

**Few Minutes later.**

"He finally asleep.?"

"Yes" Sherlock says as he wraps his arms around molly from behind her.

He kisses her neck.

"Sherlock…" Molly giggled at him.

"Sherlock… Stop.." Molly keeps giggling. Sherlock went in front of her and kissed her deeply. Molly kissed him back, and Sherlock never left her mouth. They walked into their bedroom without them leaving each others mouth. Sherlock deepen the kiss even more. Molly shut the bedroom door, and then Sherlock pushed her against it still not letting their mouth part.

"Sher… Sherl.." Molly tried to say but couldn't. Sherlock's phone had gone off. So he finally pulled away and let out a sigh. Molly giggled.

"Hello."

"Sherlock! Where are you?"

"I'm at my flat. Where else should I be?"

"Get everyone out now!"

"Mycroft what are you…."

"Sherlock get out now! They found you!" Sherlock hanged up.

"Molly get the kids out now."

"Sherlock…"

"Not now just do what I said!" Molly looked at him and then left the room. Sherlock grabbed the gun he had hidden from Molly and loaded it up. Sherlock meet Molly in the living room. She had Stormi in her arms sleeping. Sherlock picked up Chris.

"Mrs. Hudson is gone to her sisters." Molly said/

"OK Now let's go."

"Sherlock what's going on."

"I will tell you once we get to john's ok."

_**Stormi is a friend of mine that died July 5, 2013. She was only 15 years old and I miss her soo much. I couldn't think of any other names so I chose her name. I am naming my first daughter that too. She was a good person but she was to young to die. She had died at 2 am, in a car accent. Yes she was the driver and she was with three other people. She was the only one that didn't make it. Miss her soo much. Hope you guys like this one.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Sherlock and John were talking in the living while Mary gets Molly, Chris, and the baby settled into the guest room.

"How did you let this happen Sherlock?"

"I didn't. I was told by Mycroft that everything would be safe."

"Well it looks like they somehow found a way."

"I just don't understand why this is happening. What do I have they want. I told them I know nothing about it."

"I know Sherlock. They do know that your brother works for the government so the only way to get to your brother would be through you." Sherlock gave John a confused look.

"How? Do they think I would let them get to my brother."

"Yes. By saying they were going to kill the people you love." Sherlock looked away from John and took a deep breath.

"They're not safe around me John."

"Who?"

"Molly and the kids!"

"What you saying is..?"

"They need to stay here till I find out what's happening here!" Sherlock looked at John. John could tell he was trying to fight back the feelings he was creating.

"Sure. Just talk to Molly. I'm not doing that for you." John said and headed toward the bed rooms. John had passed Molly on the way out.

"Sherlock needs to talk to you." Molly looked a John then walked towards Sherlock. Mary had left the guest room after she finally get the kids to sleep and join John in bed.

Molly sat next to Sherlock.

"John said you had something to say." Sherlock didn't look at her. He couldn't handle that.

"Molly… I have to go for a while…. I need you to stay with John and Mary…"

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain…"

"Why is it Sherlock!? You said you weren't going to keep secrets no more!'

"Molly…"

"No don't Molly me Sherlock! You said no more secrets!"

"I had to keep it from you! Ok!"

"Why!?" Molly started to let tears come down her face.

"Molly this is from my childhood ok. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Your childhood! What are you talking about!"

"Its something that I made a deal to. I can't tell you anymore. I can't have you or anyone help me this time. Its something between me and Mycroft ok" Sherlock pulled Molly into a hug.

"I love you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Few months later.**

Sherlock and Mycroft were walking in the dark trying to find a building to find help.

"So have you talked to Molly?"

"Nope. Two days ago I did though."

"Oh." They were didn't speak for a while.

"Sherly."

"Don't call me that please."

"Why?"

"You know why!" Mycroft started to giggle.

"But you let dad call you that."

"That was dad not you Craft." Sherlock said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that Sherly." They both just started to laugh.

"Gosh I haven't seen you laugh like that since you were a kid."

"Well that was for a short time…" Sherlock stopped smiling.

"Sherlock it wasn't your fault you know."

"Still he's died and I'm not!" Mycroft let out a loud sigh.

"Still.."

"No! I don't want to talk about it anymore can we just find a place!"

They didn't speak for another hour till they finally came up to a gas station.

"Hello"

"Hello I'm Mycroft Holmes. My brother and I are looking to see if there is a tow truck here. I car ran out of gas a couple of miles a head from here."

"Yeah. I can call them in the morning. Is that alright?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah…." Mycroft was cut off by Sherlock.

"Mycroft just because you don't have a family to get to doesn't mean that your brother doesn't want to get home! Plus we have that court case tomorrow so we need to leave now!" Mycroft froze. He held back the angry that was forming.

"Is there anyway we could get gas faster."

"Yes. Just get in my truck and I will come with you and fill the car up." Sherlock then left the gas station ready to go.

**Next day.**

"Mom when is daddy coming home?" Chris asked sitting at Brat's lab.

"Soon." Molly went back to her work. Stormi was with Mrs. Hudson back at the flat.

"Can we go home now?"

"No!" Molly looked at Chris.

"Sorry…"

"Your fine Chris."

**Few hours**

Sherlock walked into the flat slammed the door shut. He took off his coat and scarf and hanged it behind the door.

"Sherlock!" Molly throw her hands around Sherlock's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"DADDY!" Chris ran in the room. Sherlock pulled away from Molly and got down to Chris's height.

"Hey"

"I missed you." Chris hugged into his dad.

"Missed you guys too."


End file.
